phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Gae Bulg (Soldier 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: The Proper Time Gae Bulg: What? What is it? Gae Bulg: Why wasn't I in the last battle? You wanna know why? Gae Bulg: I've got a rule. Only fight when I need to. That's why. Gae Bulg: Did I need to fight in that last battle? Nope. Wasn't worth my time. Unlike the other Killer Princesses, she rarely showed up for battle. Gae Bulg: Others could be in danger because of my absence? Is that what you're saying? Gae Bulg: Be rational. I am. I don't do anything I don't need to. Gae Bulg: Were there enough Eldritch to warrant me fighting? Nope. That much is obvious. Gae Bulg: You call yourself Commander? Then you should be strong enough to deal with chumps like that. Gae Bulg: I'm not going to argue with you. Gae Bulg: That'd be a waste of time. She said coldly, then left. It was always hard to tell what she could be thinking. Episode 2: Board Games The commander decided to try talking to her, while she did some spear training by herself. Gae Bulg: Do I want to play a board game? With everybody? Gae Bulg: First off, what's a board game? Gae Bulg: Hmph. Sounds boring and pointless. What a waste of time. Gae Bulg: Do I have time for that? Nope, I'd rather train... For when I do need to fight. ---- Question 1=''"What's with this 'when I need to' stuff?"'' Gae Bulg: Would answering that question be a waste of time? Yup. |-|Question 2=''"And when will you 'need to?'"'' Gae Bulg: When my strength is... No, it's pointless to even talk about it. |-|Question 3=''"So you're the judge of what's pointless?"'' Gae Bulg: You might have a point there. ---- Gae Bulg: Hearing what I think isn't pointless? You think so? Gae Bulg: Fine. Then I'll tell you. With that, she finally decided to talk. Gae Bulg: I'm strong. Always have been, since the day I was born. Gae Bulg: After my battles...there were always bodies. Mountains of them. Gae Bulg: All this pointless fighting. All this meaningless killing. Gae Bulg: It got to me. It was too much to bear. Gae Bulg: I never want to go through that again. Not ever... Gae Bulg: So I decided... Only fight when it means something. Only wield my spear when I need to. That was my choice. Her eyes began welling up with tears as she spoke. Gae Bulg: What? What is it? Got something to say? Gae Bulg: Really? Even when things seem pointless... Gae Bulg: ...I could find some value in it? Is that what you're saying? Gae Bulg: ... Gae Bulg: Hmph. Even then... Do I think board games are pointless? Yup. With that, she turned away. She became totally absorbed in her spear training, ignoring the commander. Gae Bulg: Something valuable...even in the pointlessness. Hm... Episode 2: Flash Spear A few days later, the commander was on the battlefield. As usual, Gae Bulg wasn't there. Gae Bulg: "Only fight when it means something. Only wield my spear when I need to. That was my choice." The memory of her tears flashed across the commander's mind. That distraction was all it took. The Eldritch's attack went unparried, grazing the commander's cheek. Just as the Eldritch's next attack threatened to hit the commander... A burst of light mowed down the Eldritch amassed. Who had saved the commander? Gae Bulg: No need to thank me. I felt this was a time I needed to fight. That's all. As she plowed through the Eldritch, spear in hand, she became engulfed in a shimmering aura. Gae Bulg: Rrrargh! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Gae Bulg: I see now... This is my new skill, "Flash Spear"! One by one, the Eldritch fell to her spear. ---- Question 1=''"I'm surprised to see you here."'' Gae Bulg: Me being here wasn't pointless. Just felt that way is all. |-|Question 2=''"Was this a "need to fight" moment?"'' Gae Bulg: Wouldn't know. My body reacted before my brain. |-|Question 3=''"Why'd you help me?"'' Gae Bulg: Because I owed you one. For those words you'd said to me... ---- Gae Bulg: Could you have won without my help? Yup. Gae Bulg: Even then, I came out and helped. Would the old me have thought this was pointless? Yup. Gae Bulg: But...I WANTED to help. Has this ever happened before? Nope. Gae Bulg: It's the first time I've ever felt that way. Gae Bulg: Could I have written it off as pointless? Yup. That'd be it. Unless...I tried to find some value in it. Gae Bulg: With that attitude, I'll be able to see the world in a new light. That's what you wanted to say, wasn't it? Gae Bulg: So, I-I'm ready to play, if you are. Gae Bulg: Play some...board games. She spoke with a bashful smile. It almost seemed like something had changed within her. However... ... Gae Bulg: What a pointless game! This is such a waste of time! Gae Bulg: I'd rather swing my spear than roll these worthless dice! Unable to win even a single game, she left in a huff. Seeing her angry was strangely adorable, in its own way. Category:Character Quest